effulgencefandomcom-20200214-history
Joker (Template)
This page is about the character template for the Joker template. To see all the Jokers in this template, see Category:Joker Joker is a character template played by Kappa loosely based on the character from Christopher Nolan's Dark Knight movie trilogy. Template Baseline Given Jokers' disdain for ever doing the expected, a true "template baseline" is difficult to define. However, the most likely candidate is the Joker, who gave the deck its name and most closely corresponds to the original canon character. Other candidates similarly consistent with canon are Cindy, Ghosty, or Queenie. Demographics A baseline Joker is a Caucasian human, though exceptions exist. Like all Jokers, they don't restrict themselves to any specific gender or sexuality. Appearance Jokers have been encountered with the following facecasts: Facecasts not yet encountered but known to be upcoming are Tyler Posey and Pana Hema Taylor. An image of Betty Brosmer was used specifically for Queenie's body, but she is not considered a Joker facecast. Personality "...are you a reckless pansexual masochistic snuggle-fiend with a shitty home life and generalized affection for sharp things?" - Zeus Norton When they're doing well, Jokers are a happy, extremely whimsical bunch. They enjoy violence and pain in an intensely masochistic way, but also appreciate domestic activities such as sewing and cooking. They love others deeply and easily, and consider monogamy fundamentally unworkable for their relationships. Jokers are deeply opposed to social norms, or strictures of any kind, and have no interest in power or wealth for their own sakes. They delight in breaking rules, to the point where they are best "restrained" by being left entirely unrestrained. There are very few things that would cause a Joker to turn down a hug. Backstory Joker backstories vary by cluster, and Jokers tend to prefer not to discuss the details. They typically involve a history of violence and abuse by a father, creator or father figure. As Jokers are usually named by (or for) these father figures, they despise their birth names and will adopt nicknames. Most Jokers have also been raped at some point in their life, generally as a teenager, but details vary by cluster. Where applicable, Jokers are also prone to unique magical traits. Template Clusters Lettered Clusters Lettered clusters are backstory configurations which could produce a Joker who would enact the events of The Dark Knight indistinguishably from canon. * A cluster Jokers are the most common. They have fathers who physically abuse them. An example is Alice Swan. * B cluster Jokers have stepfathers who molest them. An example is Felicity. * C cluster Jokers are female and have fathers who molest them. An example is Nona. * D cluster Jokers are orphans raised in "shitty, shitty orphanages full of shitty, shitty people." An example is Rolan Quick. Numbered Clusters Numbered clusters are backstory configurations which could not produce a Joker who would enact the events of The Dark Knight as per canon. * 0 cluster Jokers are manufactured or engineered in some way to serve as weapons. An example is Lalita. * 1 cluster Jokers are bred or created as heirs or avatars of powerful evil forces. An example is Aianon. Special Cases There are a few cases of Jokers who fit none of these clusters. Examples include Joy, Celo and Fire. Template Phases * Phase 0 (Pre-wandering) Jokers are still experiencing, or have recently escaped from, their terrible childhood. * Phase 1 (Wandering) Jokers are in their nomadic phase, or have postponed wandering to attend school. * Phase 2 (Pre-calm) Jokers have taken responsibility for an important ongoing project. * Phase 3 (Calm) Jokers are retired, and are more mature and emotionally self-sufficient. * Jokers can in rare cases go off-course entirely. Family Jokers are normally only children. Jokers that are not may have a Steven, a template that exists to be their occasional younger brother, or some non-template setting-dependant sibling, such as Jade, who has uncounted siblings and half-siblings, or Aianon, whose younger sister is a primary antagonist in his world's canon. Joker parents depend on their cluster. * A cluster Jokers are named after their fathers. Their mothers are timid and too afraid of their husbands to protect their sons, and are named some variety of Judith. * B cluster Jokers have a stepfather named some variety of Reggie, and a mother named some variety of Holly. * C cluster Jokers have different parents from A and B clusters, but they have not appeared enough for description. * D cluster Jokers have dead parents. * 0 and 1 cluster Jokers have parents who tend not to correspond to anything. Relationships and Children Jokers fall in love quickly, easily, and often, so this section is mostly restricted to longer-term or formalized relationships, such as those involving marriage or children. Bells By far the most common Joker partner in Effulgence is with a Bell. . Due to the nature of Jokers, these relationships are always open. Offspring from this pairing will result in the following templates, in order: *Dominiques - Helen Ianthe, Yseult Cygne and Damaris *Griffins - Céleste Cygne and Keziah *Arils - Hyacinthe Cygne and Ariel *Peninnah is the only known fourthborn child, but will match other hypothetical fourthborns. Olympians The Olympian template has been described as "made explicitly for Jokers." They tend to exist around Jokers who are unsuited to their local Bells, such as Harley and Trouble. Other Pairings Pairings that have so far only been encountered once include: *A Joker married to a Nathan. Their children are Kerron and Aedyt Corlett. *Two Jokers who, in addition to their Bell, see a Wolverine. *Two Jokers who are with each other. *A Joker presently enjoying the company of a Zevi. Category:Template Category:Joker Category:Kappa templates